


She knows

by jiyootopia



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, based on if by taeyeon but make it not angst, jiyoo besties, members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyootopia/pseuds/jiyootopia
Summary: Minji knows how special Yoohyeon is. She knows how soft and kind Yoohyeon is. She knows what she feels about Yoohyeon, she always knows.If only she stopped being a fool.If only she can tell her about her feelings.Maybe then Yoohyeon will know.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	She knows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am back again! I really wanted to finish this. Based on If by Taeyeon, and you'll know the background of it in stan twt after their mv making. I just wanna leave the jiyoo angst world for a while, so this is If by Taeyeon but make it not angst. Enjoy!

_If I were to go,_

_if I were to go close to you_

_What would you think?_

_Just thinking of this breaks my heart_

_She knows_ that Yoohyeon is a clingy person, might even be close to a clingy puppy. She always likes to link her arms with whoever she’s beside with, no matter how occupied the person’s hands are. She’s the person that is considerably tall but she looks so cute that you want to put her in your pocket, if she fits right in. 

That’s what Minji always think of. Ever since she met the girl, she couldn’t hide the fact that she vowed to herself to protect and never hurt this girl.

She couldn’t hide the fact that she’s comfortable around her.

She couldn’t hide the fact that everything about Yoohyeon is perfect.

And she couldn’t hide the fact that she’s fallen in love with Yoohyeon.

But this same thought is what makes Minji’s heart in pain. Yoohyeon is always clingy to everyone. She’s always sweet and caring to their friends that Minji didn’t even know if she’s special. They are known to be the best of friends but at the same time Minji is afraid to get _close_ to her. It breaks her heart for possible scenarios that Yoohyeon only sees her as a friend, because Yoohyeon always has a pure heart and affection for their friends.

“Minji-unnie! Let’s go to the park!” Yoohyeon said as she intertwined their hands, while Minji just followed the girl and looked at their hands. 

_I’ll follow you everywhere, Yoohyeon._

“I think I don’t have a choice, Yoohyeon. You’re already pulling me.” Minji laughed as she steadied herself. They are now walking towards the park. Yoohyeon wanted to see the sunset and it just so happened that she wanted Minji to be with her.

They finally reached the park and sat down on the grass that clearly shows the sunset. They just sat there in silence, appreciating the sunset.

Minji found herself staring at the side profile of Yoohyeon. The way the sunset reflects in her eyes, her silver-hair is complimenting with the surroundings.

This Yoohyeon is just so _breathtaking_ . Minji’s heart is beating fast as she stares at the girl beside her. This is one of the reasons why Minji is scared to be _close_ to her. 

_If you were to leave,_

_if you were to leave my side_

_How would I ever let you go?_

_I’m always fearful of this_

But no matter how scared she is to get _close_ to Yoohyeon, she couldn’t imagine herself or even Yoohyeon leaving each other. She thinks that whatever happens, she wouldn’t forget her, leave her. Who would even forget this cute, pretty, talented, smart and an angel Kim Yoohyeon? It will be a great loss for the world to miss ONE Kim Yoohyeon. 

Minji didn’t know if she could let go of Yoohyeon. She’s afraid to be _close_ to her, but she’s more fearful of leaving her side. Thinking of Yoohyeon leaving her side is like pulling out her lifeline.

“What do you think about sunset?” Yoohyeon turned to look at her, if she’s shocked to find Minji staring at her she didn’t show it. Minji slowly looked at the sun hoping the other wouldn’t see her blushing for being caught.

“Me? Well I clearly like sunrise more than sunset, but if I were to choose, it is because looking at it makes me calm and peaceful. It’s like it's proof that if we had a rough day, everything will come to an end.” Minji said.

She can feel that Yoohyeon is still looking at her and she’s forcing herself not to look at her because she doesn’t know what she can do.

“That seems like it. Everything about sunset keeps my worries away, you know.” Yoohyeon laughed that made Minji look at her.

_Her laugh makes Minji’s worries away._

“What is funny about that? isn’t it good that it keeps your worries away?” Minji confusedly asked.

“Yes it’s good. But sunset also makes it come back.” Yoohyeon suddenly turned serious.

“Looking at it slows down the time, and it makes me think of all the thoughts I’ve been keeping inside me.” Yoohyeon slowly leaned back to appreciate the cold wind gusting to them.

“It is almost impossible to watch a sunset and not dream of something, and that makes my worries away. But then I’ll realize that this dream will be impossible to be true. It’s only a thought of mine that wishes everything about me is peaceful, that everything I want is in my hands.” Minji is always amazed with Yoohyeon’s thinking. She may look like someone who’s a happy go-lucky, but her thoughts are different. She always has something in her mind that will make everything in confusion or make sense.

“Why do I feel that there’s a but in your sentence?” Minji asked.

“Because there is. This dream is impossible to be true but it makes you realize what you have. And as I talked to you about this, I realized that what I have right now is what I need.” Minji’s heart stopped for a moment when Yoohyeon looked at her in the eyes. There’s a glint in her eyes that makes Minji drawn into it.

_Because I was like a fool, I could only_

_look upon you_

_Because I was afraid of how your heart might change and_

_we might grow farther apart_

“Just being in the presence of something beautiful can make me feel better and more connected to my emotion.” Yoohyeon continued. She looked away to Minji and closed her eyes for a moment. Minji thought for a while with Yoohyeon’s words, and it hit her like a truck.

“That’s exactly right. Being in the presence of something beautiful feels like you’re in paradise.” Minji said as she stared at Yoohyeon who’s eyes were closed. She took this chance to appreciate everything about Yoohyeon. 

_Being around you feels like I'm in paradise. But being around you also feels like I’m stuck in this unrequited love_. Minji thought. 

She knows she couldn’t say this in front of Yoohyeon. She’s afraid to confess to her. Afraid of ruining what they have, ruining the reason why she can be this close to Yoohyeon. So she knows she can only look at Yoohyeon because of her fear.

_I was such a fool, not able to_

_tell you I loved you_

_Because I was afraid of the hurt and sadness I_

_would receive after we meet_

Who would’ve thought that a KIM MINJI would chickened out when confessing? Kim Minji who’s popular in their university. Kim Minji who’s not afraid to try and participate in everything. And only one Kim Yoohyeon will be the reason for her to feel things like a teenager.

She’s such a fool not to confess to Yoohyeon. Sua and Siyeon also agreed to that one as she remembered how she received hits from an angry Sua.

_"Why don’t you just tell her that you love her for so long?!” Sua said as she tried to reach Minji because she’s disappointed with how she reacts. Siyeon had to hold here in place and made her sit down._

_They are currently in the living room right now after Minji called them to come and confessed her feelings to Yoohyeon._

_“It’s not that easy, Sua. I know I’m a fool for not telling her despite my personality. ” Minji said as she bowed her head._

_“You’re really a fool.” Sua said._

_“Sua!” Siyeon exclaimed._

_“No, she needs to hear this, I’m not saying it in a bad way.” Sua added._

_“You’re such a fool, Minji. If you think that you’ll get rejected, think again. You’re just afraid to confess because you’re scared of the hurt and sadness that you think of. You’re afraid that Yoohyeon would think differently after you confess. As if you don’t know her at all? She may be a soft-hearted one who doesn’t know how to say no, but she also has feelings, and she wouldn’t give false hope to someone, especially you.” Siyeon and Minji listened to Sua’s words._

_Sua is seen to be this loud and carefree one, but she also cares about her friends._

_They know Sua and Yoohyeon’s bond is so strong that no one can separate them. For others, they will question why they always fight, but at the end of the day, they care about each other so much._

_“I know you’re afraid to be hurt, but if you didn’t make a move, you’ll hurt yourself more and I don’t want that. I also don’t want Yoohyeon to be hurt about it.” With that said, Sua stood up and went outside to get some fresh air._

“Minji-unnie?” Minji came back to reality when she saw Yoohyeon looking at her.

“Are you okay? I’ve been calling your name so many times but you’re not answering.” Yoohyeon held her hand and caressed it, which she always does to calm Minji.

“Oh, don’t mind me, Pup. I just remembered something. Why did you call me?” Minji said, as she didn’t try to panic so much with how gentle Yoohyeon is holding her hand.

It’s normal for them to hold hands, but why is she nervous?

“Nothing, I just wanna thank you for everything. You’ve been there for me for so long, and I couldn’t ask for a better unnie, don’t tell Sua-unnie about that though.” Minji laughed at it, she’ll _definitely_ tell Sua about that.

“I know what you’re thinking, okay tell her, but also I love her too she’s like my sister already.” _Oh, how Sua would love to hear that._

“I just want you to know that you’ve been my anchor that keeps me still to fight and finish everything. You became my sunshine that lights my life whenever I can feel darkness engulfing me. You became my foundation to reach the achievements I had. Also, you became my sunset, just looking at you made my worries away. That’s why I ask you to come with me here.” Yoohyeon is now looking at her. Minji can feel that every word of Yoohyeon is sincere and true. 

_Why is she saying all of these? She doesn’t know._ Minji’s mind goes into an emergency mode. She doesn’t know what to do. Should she confess already? Or that will ruin the atmosphere.

They are close to each other now. And Minji knows she has to say something, may it be for better or for worse but she knows nothing can be worse with Yoohyeon so she forces herself to look at Yoohyeon.

 _It’s now or never._ Minji thought.

_If you were to come,_

_if you were to come closer to me_

_What would I do?_

_I really do not know_

_What would I do? I really do not know_

_No, who’s she joking?_ **_She knows_ ** _._

Enough about being a fool, Sua is right. She needs to make a move or else she’ll just hurt herself.

“I don’t know what’s the reason why you are saying all of those but I need to tell you something.” Minji interrupted and she sees Yoohyeon nodding her head like a puppy. She had to contain herself not to pinch her cheeks with how cute the girl is looking right now.

“I told you that I like sunrise more than sunset. What I know for sure is that every sunrise is like a new page. This made me move and live my day. Knowing that a new page will always come to my life. Seeing sunrise is a reminder that there’s a new page to spend my time with everyone. To do things I always love to do. To see my loved ones, my friends, my families. A reminder that I have another day with you.” Minji held Yoohyeon’s hand.

“Yoohyeon, every time I spend with you brings out the best in me. Everything about you keeps me alive, and every skinship we had reminds me that you are real,that this bond is real, and what we have is real. I just couldn’t help myself to think _more_ with you. I realized that in every sunrise I see, I want to witness it with _you_ . I want to experience seeing a new page of my life with the one I _love. And that one is you, Kim Yoohyeon.”_ Minji feels herself tearing up. She said it, she confessed and now she’s waiting for the result of everything.

“I know I hid it for too long, I just couldn’t help myself to be scared of your reaction. It’s fine if you don’t feel the same, I understand it. I mean, why would you even like me, right? I’m not likea-” Minji’s rant stopped when she felt something soft in her lips. She froze for a moment before she realized that Yoohyeon was kissing her.

 _YOOHYEON IS KISSING HER?_ She doesn’t know what to do, but the feeling is so overwhelming so she couldn’t help but to kiss her back.

After how long, they decided to break apart and looked at each other’s eyes.

“Sorry, I had to stop because you’re rambling.” Yoohyeon scratched her nape as she shyly looked away.

“And the only way for that is by kissing me?” Minji teased.

“Oh, uh I d-didn’t think s-straight, oh well I’m not e-even straight to b-begin with.” Minji’s heart might have skipped a beat with how cute Yoohyeon is right now.

“You’re so cute, you know that?” Minji said.

“I know, unnie. That’s why you love me right?” Yoohyeon teased her back, with how quick she regained her confidence, Minji didn’t ask anymore.

“You’re definitely right. And if it makes it better, I liked the kiss, no I love it.” Minji looked at their intertwined hands.

“Well, it would be a lie if I said I didn’t love it, because I definitely do, and have been waiting for it to happen.” Minji is shocked to know this new information.

“You what?” Minji asked.

“What? That I’ve been waiting for it to happen? Yes, I do. I’m just afraid to confess what I am feeling so I went to Sua-unnie and then I realized that I love you more than as a best friend.” Yoohyeon confessed.

“That’s why Sua reacted so differently that time.” Minji whispered.

“What?” Yoohyeon heard her.

“Oh, nothing. I might have angered Sua before because I also confessed that I have feelings for you and she might have called me a fool.” Minji laughed at the memory, she will never forget how angry Sua is that she had to treat her for a month.

“Well, did she lie?” Yoohyeon teased her and Minji just glared at her.

“But don’t worry, we’re both a fool for not confessing. But now we did right? And I did it in front of my favorite time, with my favorite person.” Yoohyeon genuinely smiled at her. 

“So you planned this?” Minji asked Yoohyeon.

“Yes, I thought that maybe it’s already time to make a move. It may be for better or for worse, and I’m glad I got the better part. But i'm quite mad because you cut me off like that when i was supposed to confessed." Yoohyeon pouted so Minji took this chance to pecked her lips.

“Well then, let me make it correctly this time.” Minji stood up so Yoohyeon followed her right after. She held their hands together as she looked at the girl in front of her.

“Kim Yoohyeon, my favorite person, can you be with me to watch the sunrise and to witness a new page together?” Minji asked. 

“Together, unnie. Always.” Yoohyeon smiled and hugged her tight.

Minji couldn’t help but to be excited watching sunrise with Yoohyeon. Watching the sunrise with the one she loves, and loves her back.

And she’s glad that she stopped being a fool, she stopped thinking _what ifs_ , well there’s nothing wrong being a fool, they can be a fool together for how long. 

For **_she knows_ **that everything is fine as long as they are together.

She knows and now, Yoohyeon knows.


End file.
